prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (October 10, 2017)
The October 10, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan on October 10, 2017. Summary WWE 205 Live kicked off with new WWE Cruiserweight Champion Kalisto making his way to the ring, welcomed by Renee Young. The new champion proudly proclaimed that a luchador was finally the WWE Cruiserweight Champion and that he won the match on a very special night – the birthday of WWE Hall of Famer Eddie Guerrero. As Kalisto began to address former champion Enzo Amore, The Certified G made his way to the ring with his ally, Ariya Daivari, at his side. The Realest Guy in the Room was unwavering in his claims that he carried the Cruiserweight division, backing it up by highlighting that he was in the main event on Raw three weeks in a row. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champion took issue with how The King of Flight won the title in their Lumberjack Match, noting that Mustafa Ali broke up a pinfall attempt, but the lucha sensation reminded Enzo of his own words, “a win is a win.” Hurling insults at Kalisto, The Certified G announced he will reclaim the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs. Both Daivari and Enzo attacked the champion but were chased off when Ali came to Kalisto’s aid. Before the 2-out-of-3 Falls Match got underway, Rich Swann reminded TJP that the bout came at the cost of their friendship. Believing that their friendship meant nothing to The Duke of Dab, Swann said there would be no handshakes or forgiveness when the dust settled. As TJP made his way to the ring, Swann immediately attacked, leaping to the outside of the ring and taking down his opponent. The Fil-Am Flash quickly turned the tables and attacked aggressively as the match officially began. TJP was relentless, methodically attacking outside the ring, trying to do as much damage as possible. Back inside the squared circle, TJP applied his patented kneebar, but Swann incredibly reversed the hold and scored a pinfall, giving him a one-fall lead. Despite his anger for being caught off-guard, The Duke of Dab remained focused on taking apart his former friend. Swann struggled to mount an effective offense, but TJP took his time with his strikes and took the opportunity to show off a bit as well. Ever resilient, Swann remained in the battle, using his incredible agility to counter an overconfident TJP. However, the familiarity of the former WWE Cruiserweight Champions was on display with a series of near-falls, counters and an impactful double clothesline taking them both down. Clearly exhausted, both Superstars continued to strike, pulling out all the stops to score a victorious fall. As Swann attempted to ascend the ropes, The Duke of Dab stopped him and applied the kneebar, but Swann again showed his perseverance, grabbing the rope and breaking the hold. Battling back and forth with empty gas tanks, Swann managed to muster the energy to take TJP down one last time before executing the incredible Phoenix Splash for a second pinfall, the decisive victory. Akira Tozawa and Drew Gulak were supposed to go one-on-one in the latest chapter of their rivalry, but as the Japanese Superstar made his way to the ring, Gulak attacked. Angered that Tozawa has continually interrupted his PowerPoint presentation in recent weeks, Gulak unleashed a brutal assault that ended with him driving his “No Chants” sign into The Stamina Monster’s throat. Gulak appeared happy with his actions, possibly neutralizing his nemesis’ ability to do his signature “Ah!” chant. After the altercation earlier in the evening, Mustafa Ali teamed up with WWE Cruiserweight Champion Kalisto to battle Enzo Amore and Ariya Daivari. As the match began, Ali scrapped with The Certified G – who blames Ali for costing him the Cruiserweight Title – and The Persian Lion, as both Superstars taunted Kalisto while unleashing maximum punishment on Ali. Showing off some impressive teamwork, Daivari and Enzo took turns dismantling and grounding Ali while making sure to chastise both of their opponents. After his team got off to a strong start, Enzo demanded Daivari tag him in to “show him how it’s done.” The Certified G’s antics inside the ring eventually backfired, as Ali took down the former titleholder and tagged in Kalisto. The new WWE Cruiserweight Champion wasted no time taking the fight to both Enzo and Daivari. As Kalisto and Ali overwhelmed their opponents with jaw-dropping dives to the outside, Kalisto seized the opportunity to hurl Daivari back inside the ring. Attempting to turn the tables, Enzo tossed Ali into the ring post, but he was unable to stop Kalsito from executing the spectacular Salida del Sol on Daivari for the win. Results ; ; *Rich Swann defeated TJP in a Two Out Of Three Falls Match **Rich Swann defeated TJP 1:0 **Rich Swann defeated TJP 2:0 *Kalisto & Mustafa Ali defeated Ariya Daivari & Enzo Amore *Dark Match: Jinder Mahal (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) © defeated Bobby Roode and Dolph Ziggler in a Triple Threat Match to retain the WWE Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-10-17 205 Live 1.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 2.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 3.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 4.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 5.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 6.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 7.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 8.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 9.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 10.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 11.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 12.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 13.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 14.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 15.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 16.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 17.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 18.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 19.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 20.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 21.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 22.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 23.jpg 10-10-17 205 Live 24.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #46 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #46 at WWE.com * 205 Live #46 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events